Ghosts
Ghosts are the default antagonists for humans in the World of Darkness. Simple themes such as revenge and unfinished business are omnipresent in these entities. The true nature of ghosts is not known, some seem to be sentient beings with motives and wills and others seem to be little more than "playback" of someone's life. Ghost Format Creating Ghosts Characters The rules for Ghosts are found on pg. 208 in the World of Darkness Corebook. They are created and their stats are generated in different ways than Humans. If any Numina used is not available online, cite the page reference and book in the Notes so other Storytellers can find thaat Advantage easily. The best way to go about creating Ghosts is to look up some ghost stories. Although the Ghosts found in the Corebook are generic, when you create your Ghost think about fleshing a background story and motives to give the Ghost more life (no pun intended). This will ultimately make your work more valuable to those that read your Ghost. The Format for Creating Ghosts Ghosts added to the Forge should be created as close to this format as the author deems possible so as to ensure a homogeneous quality of work. 1. Create a link to your Ghost Character's page by typing Title of Ghost under a theme heading. An example is Bloody Mary. 2. Copy the following format onto your Ghost Character's page and fill it in. Back to Ghosts GhostTitle Enter Optional Story Flavor Text Here Background: Flavor Text Description: Flavor Text Storytelling Hints: Hints Story Seeds: *Enter Optional Story Seed Here *Enter Optional Story Seed 2 Here Attributes: Attribute # Willpower: # Essence: # (If more than 10, otherwise not needed) Morality: # Virtue: Virtue Vice: Vice Initiative: # Defense: # Speed: # Derangements: If any Corpus: # Numina: Numen (dice pool #) Notes: Most importantly is any books the Storyteller will need to use to be able to play as the character. Ghost Numen Format Creating Ghost Numina Rules and examples of Ghost Numina can be found in the World of Darkness Corebook starting on pg. 210. The Format for Creating Ghost Numina Ghost Numina added to the Forge should be created as close to this format as the author deems possible so as to ensure a homogeneous quality of work. 1. Create a link to your Ghost Numen's page by typing NameOfGhostNumen under a proper heading. An example is Banshee Howl. 2. Copy the following format onto your Ghost Numen's page and fill it in. Back to Ghost Numina Title of Ghost Numen Effect: The explanation of the numen and the mechanical effect including essence cost and any roll that should be made. If the merit requires its own roll add -'' '''Dramatic Failure:' Effect Failure: Effect Success: Effect Exceptional Success: Effect As additional options add -'' '''Suggested Equipment:' Equipment/Bonus (+ Amount of Bonus) Possible Penalties: Penalty (- Amount of Penalty) Ghosts & Ghost Numina A B C D E F G *The Goatman. By Ravious. H I J K L M *Mind Itch. By Ravious. N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z